


Like Old Times?

by Digital_Ink



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, OTP Feels, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digital_Ink/pseuds/Digital_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve find solace in sleep...for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Old Times?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just like old times? (honestly IDK what it's titled)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/61065) by buckybuns. 



Even after all the time they had spent apart, after the serum had changed Steve from a sickly guy into a super soldier - after everything that had happened to  _each_ of them - Steve still prefers being the “little spoon”. Snuggled into bed with the solid weight of Bucky’s body snugged against his back, from head to foot, repeating shapes their bodies have made before.

Sometimes they sleep reversed, with the blond settled behind Bucky, arm around his waist or following the resting shape of the cybernetic arm.  But there’s something extremely comforting about Steve being snugged back against Bucky for both of them and although Steve no longer  _fits_  into that space as well as he once did, before Erskine’s serum did it’s work, it’s  _still_ the best way for them to fall asleep, to escape the nightmares that haunt them.

Bucky’s face tucked against the curve of Steve’s neck or pressed near his ear, breath warming the blond’s already warm skin. His metal arm resting comfortably along the line of Steve’s arm, a comfortable weight that helps to ground him like Steve’s breathing and body heat helps ground Bucky.

Together, curled intimately with breaths synched and steady, Bucky and Steve find some small measure of peace in their dreams.

For a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble/ficlet based on a piece of fanart by Buckybuns (buckybuns.tumblr.com) and the first thing I've written in forever. Be gentle...or don't. I can take it! xD


End file.
